


Shoot me...

by Nietna



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Music, Other, References to the Beatles, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nietna/pseuds/Nietna
Summary: The Beatles take a short break from their world tour for what Brian calls 'relaxation'. There clearly is another reason to why they're on this 'holiday' but Brian won't tell them. Bad things happen...





	1. Wake up boys!

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic so here we go...

"Where are we going after this one again?" John was lying on his bed in the boys' hotel room. They had played two shows that evening. The Germans were very happy to be having the Fab Four in their country, that's why they were all over tv and in every German newspaper.

Paul was trying to read one of those newspapers. In his best German he answered: "ich habe keine Ahnung!"  
"Belgium..." They heard Ringo say.

"I thought you were trying to sleep Rich.." John asked Ringo. "I'm too tired to sleep.." Ringo said with a very crooked, deap voice. "Well how many shows will we have there then?" John asked.

Ringo got up and sat next to John on his bed. "Only one Brian told me.." John looked at Ringo "I thought we did 2 shows at least in every country?"

"Neh, Brian told me we needed some free time." Ringo said.

John looked down. "Ow, that's alright then, I mean, it's not Paris but fine. G'night Rings." Ringo walked back to his bed and after looking at how sweet George looked while asleep, he also layed down on his bed and fell asleep."

-The next morning-

Paul was up early, he couldn't really get to sleep that night. He sat up and grabbed the newspaper that he was trying to read earlier. 

The boys Always liked to read the local newspapers. The rumours that people tried to make up were too funny sometimes. 

On the 2nd page of the newspaper, there was a man. He looked quite angry and he had a big scar across his face. 'Frei' said the caption of the news article. 

"Free!?" Paul said a bit too loud. George woke up and with a sleepy voice he asked: "Whut..?"

"Ohhw.. it's nothing.. this guy must have escaped from prison or something.." Paul said but again, a bit too loud.

Now it was John that woke up. "Who..?" He asked.

"Victor Kamp.. its says." Paul said but for the last time, a bit too loud. Ringo woke up. "Whut?"

"NOTHING!" Paul yelled impatiently. "Alrightyright!" Ringo said suprisingly happy.

After the boys had breakfast, Brian told them to get into the car. Once they got into the car Brian told them: "There will be extra security at the airport boys."

"Why's that?" Paul asked. "There is this criminal that escaped, he's very dangerous." Brian said. "He had a lifelong prison sentence for kidnapping someone and brutally killing him.  
"  
"Victor Kamp.." Ringo whispered. "Yeah, that's his name." Brian said. 

"Paul read about him in the newspapers this morning." George commented. "We won't get into any trouble right Brian?"

"No, Of cource not!" Brian said. 

The rest of the car ride was very quiet. No one really dared to say a thing, not even John. Paul was focusing on the lyrics to a song they were going to play that day. George just kept seeing the picture of the criminal out of Paul's newspaper.

Once they arrived at the airport, there was as usual, a massive crowd of people. The driver knew wher to go so he quickly got around the big crowd of mainly girls.

Brian looked at the boys. "Okay, the plan is: Once you get out of the car, you run directly into the plane." They did as Brian told them to do so. 

Once they were inside the plane, it didn't take long for it to take of. The flight wasn't long and once they landed they were taken directly into a theater. 

They got seated in a room where Brian told them they had two hours to get ready for the show. The boys were tired and not exactly thrilled by all the paparazzi and security.

In what seemed like 2 minutes they got called to the stage where they did their usual routine of singing, dancing, laughing and just looking handsome. After they got of the stage, the Fab Four got guided into a car and took of.

They had no idea where they were going but it sure took a long time until they got to their location. It took 2 hours until the car stopped.

"We're there!" The driver yelled. "Where are we then?" John asked Brian. Their manager was looking around suprised by where they were.

"Belgium" Paul said remembering the sign he saw next to the road they took to get there. 

"Belgium!? More the middle of nowhere!" John yelled laughing.

"You boys will be having some time off here. See it as a bit of a holiday to calm down from all the touring" Brian said convinced my his own words. 

"Great." George said not too amused by the fact that it looked as though there was absolutely nothing to do at the location. Ringo was optimistic and viewed it from a brighter side. "Come on Georgie! We'll have fun!" 

"Sure." George sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on to the next!


	2. Trees and such

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter number 2. I hope you enjoy! LET THE WHUMP BEGIN!!!

The boys got their luggage out of the car and walked towards what looked like an old, almost ancient house.

Ringo and George did a bit of a competition to decide who would get the largest room. "And the loser?" George asked. "Will sleep in the attic!" Ringo yelled quite loud.

The two opted on Paul and John to choose what they would have to do. "Rock, paper, scissors!" Paul said.

"Or wait a minute.." John had a smile on his face. "Since we're in the middle of the forest. What if the two of you both climb into a big tree! The fastest wins!" 

"That sounds dangerous John.. and Brian will kill us.." Paul said.

"Not if he doesn't find out!" John yelled. Ringo didn't mind climbing trees and Paul was convinced. George on the other hand remained quiet.

"Should I tell them I'm afraid of heights?" He whispered softly. "What's that George?" Paul asked "R ya in?" George wanted to prove to himself and his mates he wasn't afraid so he mumbled: "Alright then.."

That evening the boys went into the woods. "Where do you boys think you're going!?" It was Brian yelling from the house.

"Just a brief walk Bry, exploring!" John yelled, he almost couldn't keep his laughter. Paul looked at John and then to Brian. "We'll be back in a bit! Don't worry!"

As they walked further into the woods George became more nervous about the idea of climbing a tree. Worry was written all over his face. "L'right George?" Ringo asked. George tried to look away. "Yeah."

John was very enthusiastic while he was skipping around through the trees hoping to find two perfect ones. "Found them!" He yelled happily while pointing at two big trees.

"Yeah, those seem fine." Paul said while pushing against the trees.

"On ya marks! Ready? Three! Two! One! and.... GO!" John looked at his two friends who were desperately trying to climb the trees.

The guitarist and drummer had different techniques, Ringo thought every step through while George just jumped around like a squirrel. 

To George it was fine until he looked down. "Just keep climbing George.." He told himself.

His own words payed off once he hit the top of the tree. It was a close call since Ringo did the same about 2 seconds later. 

John and Paul were clapping and shouting hysterically. "Whoohooo Georgie!!" 

Ringo, being Ringo congratulated George. "Alright, Alright, good for you George. You can have the room. The attic doesn't look too bad. 

"Lets get you guys down so we can start unpacking." Paul said while looking at his watch.

"Ehm.. guys." George said. There couldn't have been a worse timing to say it. "How do you get down??"

"Just put your foot here and jump.. look!" Ringo told his friend while jumping out of his tree.

George was panicking, he knew he had to say it. "I'm afraid of heights.." 

"What!? Why are you only telling us this now!? I'll come up there and help you out.." Ringo said while running over to George's tree. 

"Be careful Rings.." Paul said. "Break a leg!" John said with a smile on his face. Paul didn't appreciate John's comment.

"Put your left foot there, yes there. And then put your hand here.. no, not on me..no..whooooohhh..BAM!" Ringo hit the ground but at least he broke George's fall.

Paul and John rushed over to the tree. "Are you two alright!?" The both yelled. George put his hand on his head. "I am.. Rings?"

Ringo was moaning in pain. "Me leg! This isn't alright lads! aagh.." He said while trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. 

"We should bring you back to the house and let Brian bring you to the hospital Rich.." Paul said while sitting Ringo up.

"Fuck! This was my idea. Well, I'm dead." John put his head in his hands.

Paul bended over Ringo and started examining. "Does this hurt Rich?" He said while touching the drummer's leg in different places. It was fine until he touched Ringo's right knee. "FUCK! Aaagghhh.. that hurts a lot Paul.. This isn't alright." 

"Okay, ehm.. lets get you up so Brian can drive you to the hospital." Paul said while putting his arm around Ringo. George did the same. Together they carried Ringo to the house.

John ran ahead of them to warn Brian. He knew that he had to be the one to tell since it was his idea after all.

Getting the drummer up was a painful process and when putting the slightest pressure on his leg, he grimaced in pain. The tears were in the drummer's eyes as they slowly moved towards the house.

Once they got there, Brian was standing in front of the house with the car ready. "God, can I just relax for once?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya next chapter!


End file.
